Lithium-ion batteries, i.e., rechargeable lithium-ion batteries, are in widespread use today. They are preferred for use in portable devices such as cell phones or mobile computers in particular. Their advantages lie in their high power density and capacitance density in particular. Attempts have already been made to manufacture rechargeable lithium-ion batteries by using semiconductor methods in thin-film technology. However, the performance values were usually limited due to the small quantities of active material in the thin, two-dimensional layers, but such thin-film rechargeable batteries are already used in energy-saving equipment.
One interesting perspective for applications not at the bottom end of the performance spectrum is also demonstrated theoretically by so-called three-dimensional batteries. With such batteries, i.e., rechargeable batteries, the useful area for thin-film batteries is folded over a structured substrate and thus the stored capacitance is many times greater with the same substrate base area, and furthermore, the stored charge is received and delivered more rapidly. Therefore this also makes available a higher power.
German Published Patent Appln. No. 199 64 159 also describes a method for manufacturing materials having electrochemical properties. Such materials are formed from paste-like compositions which are suitable for manufacturing primary batteries or rechargeable batteries, for example. In the case of a rechargeable battery, for example, it may have three successive layers, the outermost layers of which may function as the electrodes, whereas the mid-layer may be designed as an electrolyte layer. In addition to the functional substances, each layer includes an organic matrix and additional additives, if necessary. The electrode layers may contain, for example, a solid substance in addition to the ion storage substances; this solid substance functions in particular to improve the mechanical properties of the organic matrix, in particular with respect to supporting or processing them. The electrolyte layer has cages in which a liquid is situated, which functions as the actual electrolyte. The electrolyte may include an aqueous system, for example.